Crazy Little Thing Called Love
by devilangel13
Summary: This is my first fanfic plz be nice a pressed the 'k' button instead of the'n' button i just realized that plz forgive me. YuseixOC,LunaxOC and OCxOC
1. she returns and the call

Ok this is my first story plz no flames.

Ok there are four of my own characters: Ashlee Truesdale, Andie Truesdale, Hiro Truesdale and Kayla Truesdale. Ashlee is married to Zane Truesdale and they had three kids Kayla, Andie and Hiro. Andie is a girl. She is friends with Yusei and his gang. Her parents sent her there because she had behavior and anger management issues. She also has a crush on Yusei but he doesn't know. She is now back in New Domino City.

"God I missed the city" said Andie as her walk home. It had been a few years ago that she had sent to Satellite. When she saw her parents Mansion (yes people her parents have money coming out of their ears) she felt so happy to finally be home. She had missed her family so much and talked to them as much as possible but it wasn't the same as seeing them ever morning and her dad yelling at her to get out of bed, though she had enough of that from Yusei waking her up. The thought of him made her blush so red. She opened the door to see her brother's messy head of hair walk right passed her and into the living room where she found two people she had never met before. "Hello, anybody home" she called, "We're in here 'D'" called Hiro. When she entered the room the two people stood up the girl spoke first "Hello my name is Luka. You must be Andie." She said. Andie at this point was a bit shock and said "Yes, I am. And who are you?" she asked the boy. "I'm Lua. Luka's twin brother" he said. "Nice to have met you both" Andie said as she made her way up to her room. As soon as she closed the door her cell phone rang. "Hello?" she answered. "'D'?" the person asked. "Yes? Yusei is that you?" she asked. "Yeah. You just got home. I can call back if you want me to." "No. that's not it. I'm just shocked that you called." "I need help." "With what Yus?" "I like a girl but don't know how to tell her this. What should I do 'D'? You're a girl." "Um, I think you should tell her how you feel about her and maybe she feels the same." 'Great I now have someone to compete with for him. Ain't that peachy.' She thought. "Ok 'D' I'll take your advice." "That's good. I'll talk to you later Yus say 'hi' to the gang for me." "Ok but Andie?" "Yeah?" "I really like as more than a friend and I know you probably don't feel the same but….." "Yusei…. WHAT THE HELL TOOK YOU SO BLOODY LONG TO TELL ME THIS?!" "I don't know I thought you might reject me but, will you please be my girlfriend?" "Um, WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK?" "I'm gonna take that as a 'yes'. I'll talk to you later. Bye 'D'." "Bye Yusei." Then she hung up and started doing some crazy dance.

Chapter one is done thank god so read and review plz. Thnx. Devilangel13


	2. And the day keeps on getting better

Sorry about the typing errors in the last chapter but I was very tired dealing with school and homework. Thanks to mittensx7768, Lonely Ghost 666 and Orange Sphere for some your reviews helped me to make it chapter a bit longer.

And the day keeps on getting better

A couple hours past and Andie was still dancing around like some crazy person, until her sister Kayla came in. Oh how she hated Kayla with a passion and was

glad to see a big cardboard box in her hands. Andie smirk a smirk Kayla knew oh too well. "What the hell are you smirking at Andie?" "I see you're moving out.

It's about time, you're engaged to some big up rock star, I thought you would never leave." Andie said still smirking. "Well now there's an extra room you can

put all your guitars and crap like that in." Kayla said. "What ever freak." Was all Andie said she was in too good of a mood to let her red head sister stop her from

her happiness. "So, why were you dancing around like an idiot?" Kayla asked. "Why do you care?"Andie asked with a hint of annoyance. "Cause when my sister

is dancing around like some crazy person I get worried." "Do you really want to know?" "YES!" "God you're annoying. Fine, Yusei asked me to be his girlfriend"

Andie answered. "You're kidding me?! Really?! That's amazing Andz! I always know he had a thing for you!" "Ok then, I'm going hit the hay. Night." "Night." Kayla said before leaving the room.

The Next Morning...

"ANDIE GET YOUR ASS OUT OF BED NOW IT'S NINE IN THE FRIGGING MORNING!!" shouted a very annoyed Zane Truesdale. He never understood why she

slept so late."I'm comin', I'm comin'" she mumbled as she made the way down the stairs. Her blonde hair which (she got from her mom) was in a very messy bun

and her blue eyes (from her dad) were kind of red from being tired. Her mom was waiting for her dad to come so they could go to work. (They work at Kaiba Corp.

Her mom is related to Seto Kaiba. Yea my story too bad for you ppl who don't like it) When they left, Andie decided to finish the duel runner she stared a few

years before she was sent to Satellite. She took a quick shower in her case a 5 minute shower and changed into a ripped pair of jeans and a light blue t-shit

which as 5 sizes too big. Within 2 hours the runner was perfect in her eyes. It was black with flames on it. 'The guys would love this, especially Blitz, he always

loved my style in some designs.' Soon Hiro, Lua and Luna made their way in through the front door. Andie was already in the living room being a couch-potato

watching movies and eating chips. "Andie, we're here" cried Hiro trying ever so hard to annoy her, didn't work well. "There's food in the kitchen for you guys"

called Andie,"I'm going to my room. Ok. You guys can play your video games if you want." "Sweet. Thanks 'D'. You're the best!" Hiro said before hugging Andie to

death. "Um, Hiro, THREE SECOND RULE!!" shouted Andie. As she headed up the stairs she thought 'Yusei seemed a bit out of character last night. He is normally

keeps to himself a lot. I wonder what's up with him.' (Thank you Lonely Ghost 666 and Orange Sphere) When her train of thought was interrupted by the phone

ringing and she ran up the stairs so fast she almost fell. When she reached her phone she answered "Hello?" The person on the other end answered "Hello

Andie, do you remember me?" She thought for a moment. She knew that voice and then she knew who it was. "How the hell did you get my number?"


	3. Mystery Caller

Ok there were some typing errors in the last chapter and I'm sorry about that. So on with chapter 3.

The Mystery Caller 

"How the hell did you get my number?" Andie asked. At this point she was extremely pissed off and the only person who gets her this annoyed was Kayla. "Don't

tell me you don't remember me?" the man said. "You haven't answered my question. Because I don't remember giving it to you Atlas!" said Andie. "Come on

Andie, don't call me that ..." but Jack was cut off by Andie shouting "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT!!" "I heard you were back in New Domino City and thought

you might want a tour of the place since you've been gone so long you must have forgotten where everything was." "If I wanted to go somewhere it DEFINITELY

WOULD NOT BE WITH YOU" as she said that she hung up the phone. 'What the hell is his problem? And where did he get my cell number from?' While she was

thinking she heard a car pull up in the drive way. 'Oh goody. It's little Miss perfect - daughter and her perfect fiancé. Looks like their coming for dinner.' This was

the onetime Andie's family ever saw her smile and have fun. Why you ask? Because this was the time that Zane looked very hard at Kayla and her fiancé Jason.

This made her smile because it was the one time her father looked at her as if she could do no wrong and that Kayla had done some horrible crime that was

totally unforgivable. When they were all seated the entertainment began. Jason who was in a black t-shirt and dark blue jeans, his hair was blonde and he had

blue eyes you could probably think he and Andie were related, but his eyes were a lot darker than hers. Zane finally stopped glaring at Jason and Kayla, when

Andie spoke up "I got a call today" she said being careful not to look up at her father. "From who dear?" asked her mother Ashlee who looked very concerned.

"Um... It was from...um." This was very strange for Andie to be stuttering. She was always the brave one. "Who called Andie?" her father's voice was very calm,

he almost sounded as if he was trying not to yell at a baby. "Jack Atlas." she said as if she was going to through up. "What did he want?" everyone but Jason

said. Jason and Andie were similar they both hated Jack Atlas with a passion. "He wanted to show me around as if I didn't know where the places were." "And?"

Everyone said but her father and Jason of course. "I said 'NO' I like do to everyone who asked me that same question." She said. Since when had her life become

so interesting? Soon Kayla and Jason left and everyone decided to go to sleep, but first Andie wanted to check her emails and found one very disturbing email

entitled 'Andie Truesdale must Die' when she saw this she was scared. She had no idea who sent it or why.

She thought she would deal with this email situation in the morning. That night she cried herself to sleep at hoped it would be better in the morning.

I hope this chapter was good plz read and review. Devilangel13


	4. WHAT THE HELL?

Ok sorry it took sooooooooooooooo long but I had too much junkness going on.

Thank u all for reviewing

When Andie woke up the next morning she noticed it was very noisy in the house.

'What the hell happened now? I'm already in a bad mood from last night. Who the frig sends a person a hurt full email like that?' she thought as she sobbed.

At this point the noise had got on her last, last nerve. She headed down stairs to see what was going on and was surprised to see her brother home from school.

"Aren't you supposed to be in school?" she asked.

"No Andie, we have the rest of the week off 'cause some idiot blow up a toilet." Hiro said.

"Ok?? That makes my top 10 list of crazy things that have happened since I got back."She said

"Really? Name some of them please." He said.

"Why should I?" she said

"Because you love me."

"And that my dear brother is way I will not tell you" she said putting an end to the argument.

"Oh, Way was it so noisy down here?" she asked trying to figure out what had woke her up.

"Oh, that was the T.V. it was on really loud" he said.

Suddenly and not a moment too soon the phone rang the two siblings ran for the phone. Unfortunately Hiro got to it first.

"Hello?" he asked.

"Um, hold on. It's for you Andz."

"Hello?" she asked

"HI ANDIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" said this mysterious person.

"Um I don't think she heard you Rally why don't you yell a bit louder" she heard in the background.

"I can't believe you guys called. It's been sooo long! How is everyone?" she asked.

"Give me the phone Rally. Yo 'D' what's up?" asked Blitz.

"Nothing really Kayla moving out, dad messing with Jason's head the usually." She answered.

"That sounds like fun. Are you serious about Kayla moving out?" They asked

"Yup! And it's about time. I now have a place to put my stuff in." Andie said

"So how's the squirt?" asked Blitz.

"He's ok, still as annoying as ever." She said

Suddenly her stomach growled and she remembered she hadn't eaten yet.

"Sorry guys gotta go eat. Tell Yusei I said "hi" talk to you soon guys bye."

"Wait?! He's not here isn't he with you?" they asked.

"No. Why would he be here?" she asked still very confused.

"Um, forget we said anything 'D' bye" they said quickly.

"Wait............." But she was too late.

'What was that about? Ok need food.' She thought and headed for the kitchen.

Again sorry it took sooo long.

Devilangel13


	5. OH MY GOD

I HATE writer's block but I hope this is good enough so here it is.

'I wonder what they were talking about. How could Yusei be here?' Andie thought.

BANG!

'What the hell is going on down there!' she said fairly pissed off because the noise had disturbed her from her train of thought.

When she headed down stairs she saw and heard the cause of the noise. Three very scared looking eleven year olds ran towards her all screaming at the same time.

"STOP YELLING!" she said very loud so they could hear her. "One at a time, please."

"We found a duel runner and a guy knocked out outside the twins' home." Hiro said in a panicky voice.

"Come see." All three of them said.

They started walking block after block and it wasn't that cool either. Finally they reached the twins home and walked to the back of the house and there lying lifeless was a guy.

"Wonder what happened." Andie said finally taking in what she was seeing.

"We don't know we heard a crash and we came out here and saw him." Said Luna on the verge of tears.

Slowly Andie walked to the person and slowly took off the helmet. As soon as she did she jumped back and fell over she could not believe what she was seeing.

"Yu- Yusei?" she managed to say after 5 minutes.

"Hiro call mum tell her come here as fast as she can. Ok?" she said in a very frightened voice.

Hiro willingly did what he was told.

In 20 minutes or so Ashlee, Zane, Kayla and Jason (not really surprising he is Kayla's "puppy-dog") arrived as well as an ambulance. And soon Yusei was taken to the hospital.

"Where's Andie?" Ashlee and Zane asked very worried about their daughter.

"Don't know she disappeared when you guys came." Hiro answered but he was covering for his sister.

'This is not good. Where could she be? This isn't like her.' Kayla thought.

Cliff hanger. Hope you guys liked it. Devilangel13


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

After Andie left she didn't know what to do. She could go home and cry or scream into a pillow but she just felt like she needed someone to talk to. So she went to the one person who would listen to her situation.

After walking all over she eventually got to her destination. She knocked. No answer. She knocked again. 'She can't be asleep at 6 pm. What normal human being is? Wait she's not normal.' She thought

She was about to knock for the 3rd time when the door flung open and standing in front of her is a very and when I mean very an extremely angry Nicole glaring at her. 'Note to self never ever go to Nicole's house at 6 pm' she thought.

"What do you want?" she asked frustrated.

"Um...... it's kind of a long story" she said almost crying.

'Hm never seen Andie cry it must be something really horrible to have caused her, the strongest girl I know to cry' she thought.

"It's alright Andz, no one's gonna hurt you. Tell me this long and in your case extremely long story." She said trying to be as comforting as possible.

So Andie explained the story Nicole listened carefully and asked questions about everything.

"So, that's it. I have no clue where he and I stand now," Andie said softly while Nicole rubbed her back soothingly trying to stop her friend from crying too much.

"I think it's time we change the subject. So, what's happening with your siblings? I heard Kayla Moved out. Is it true?" she asked.

"Yup, and it's about time too she has been engaged for four months now at least. Gosh at least move in with the boy and save him the trouble of being killed off by my dad at dinner." Andie replied.

"And your brother?" she asked

"Um, how do I put this, he is less weird than the last time you saw him. BUT he is still annoying as hell." Andie replied.

"I'm very tired. Are you gonna stay the night?" Nicole asked

"Yeah, I guess Nic." Andie said with a shrug

Sorry it took so long


End file.
